Eva Gutowski
Eva Gutowski's 'character is :"The Journalist". She was invited to the party by Joey Graceffa. Eva Gutowski is one of the survivors. She lands in 1st place. Role '''Episode 1 - An Invitation ' Eva along with 9 others were invited to a party by their friend Joey Graceffa to his estate that he had acquired from a distant relatives' death and they must dress up in 1920's clothing and take on a persona and must not be carrying anything from the modern world on them or the car that will take them across time will not appear. After arriving at the party, Eva begins to talk with the other guests until Joey Graceffa comes down the stairs and asks them what they think of the house, Eva and the others start cheering and clapping. He then explains saying he got the house from his second cousin twice removed after their death. He then tells them about the staff that came with the house who are Arthur head of staff, Sarah the maid and Marvin the groundskeeper. He then tells them to have some drinks Eva is seen playing darts with Shane Dawson and then he asks her if they are allowed to look around so she ends up agreeing to go with him. They continue to play darts then Joey Graceffa comes and asks them how their game is then Shane Dawson asks if they can look around then Joey Graceffa tells them no and to just stay down on the first floor and dinner's almost ready. He then rings a gong and they enter the dining room however while everyone else is going to the dining room Shane Dawson and Eva go upstairs and see Sarah the maid drag a dead body across the floor then Shane Dawson and Eva are shocked they then leave and go back downstairs and everyone is wondering where they went Eva then comes up with an excuse saying she was in the bathroom. Suddenly Shane Dawson gets a note from Arthur saying he has been poisoned and that the sign of his cult Society Against Evil will lead them to their clues and there are 3 antidotes on the first floor if they can find them he will be saved they have 15 minutes. Then Matt Haag finds a board near the window with the Society Against Evil sign on it with one glass on it and then everyone starts putting glasses in they eventually find the right glasses and a chest opens up GloZell Green noticing this starts screaming they need to find 3 keys to get 3 antidotes then they split up The Study Group: # Joey Graceffa # GloZell Green # Eva Gutowski The Box Group: # Oli White # Matt Haag # Lele Pons The Library Group: # Sierra Furtado # Andrea Brooks # Justine Ezarik # Timothy Delaghetto Immediately after entering the Study GloZell Green notices that there is something sticking out of the painting then they pull it and reveals a key. They then go and unlock the one of the boxes and give Shane Dawson the antidote. They still need two more to cure him fully. Then while they wait for the others to get their keys. Joey Graceffa tells them he wants to know who poisoned him and then GloZell Green claims it could have been Eva because she was the last one with her. Then Eva begins to be sad that her friends would believe she would kill Shane Dawson. Then GloZell Green says that maybe he might off done it because Shane Dawson has more followers than him so Joey Graceffa would want to kill him. Then 15 minutes is up and Shane Dawson dies. Then everyone begins to blame Eva because she was the last one seen with him before he came back. Then they begin to look through Shane Dawson's jacket and find a note saying "My killer is not who you might think it is it's the house itself Which is possessed of an ancient evil that has locked it in time. I came here tonight with the intention of destroying it. I am a member of a secret organization known as the Society Against Evil. We've been battling this wicked force for centuries. There are four Artifacts which the evil has hidden behind a series of puzzles and clues. If they can be gathered and a binding ritual performed, the evil will be locked away. However to complete the final task to retrieve each Artifact, the group must vote on two people who must undertake a dark challenge. Tragically one of them will die. But to help you along the way, the Society Against Evil has marked the clues with their symbol. You have until sunrise to recover the Artifacts before you are trapped here forever. What lies ahead will not be easy but I'm afraid you'll have no other choice if you wanna get back to 2016. Then Joey Graceffa says that instead of collecting the Artifacts instead we should leave he has a car that can get them out of here they then begin to walk outside towards the car. Suddenly the car blowups terrifying everyone. 'Episode 2 - 'The Ungodly Machine Eva successfully saves lele from the ungodly machine 'Episode 3 - 'Buried Alive 'Episode 4 -' Mannequins 'Episode 5 - 'Freak Show '''Episode 6 - Did Someone Call For An Exorcist? After recovering all four Artifacts (resulting in Andrea Brooks, Justine Ezarik and GloZell Green's deaths) they are ready to perform the ritual and escape the 1920's. Arthur then gives them the ritual from Shane Dawson's jacket. Which should bind the evil and release the house from the evil allowing them to leave the 1920's. They then begin to construct what is required for the ritual. Eva then reads "The ritual symbol must be drawn in ash and sand seven feet on each side from the center point. Three of the Artifacts must be placed onto the marked points of the symbol. Fourth Artifact must be placed in the centre of the inner triangle. One must sit in the centre triangle and wrap the black cord around the fourth Artifact seven times, while another recites the binding and location. Suddenly everyone including Eva begin to ask Sierra Furtado to go into the triangle saying she hasn't done much to be honest. They then perform the ritual and after doing it an evil laugh begins and Eva and the others realise that they haven't done it correctly. Suddenly Joey Graceffa and Timothy Delaghetto go by the fireplace and find a black box they open it and find a key and another clue. It tells them that there is someone else in the estate and he's trapped in the basement they go down and Eva enters first after they go in he tells them not to come any closer he then tells them to weaken the evil they need to release five former owners. He tells them he needs his cross to be released due to him being one of the former owners he then says they need to perform an exorcism to get the cross. Eva along with the others begins to protest. He continues saying they need holy water and rosary and they are both hidden on the second floor on two different rooms. They then go to the second floor and split up Rosary: # Joey Graceffa # Oli White # Eva Gutowski Holy Water: # Sierra Furtado # Lele Pons # Matt Haag # Timothy Delaghetto After Eva and the others enter the room they notice a massive dresser with "Revelation" written in big letters. On the left side are pictures of 13 demons and on the right side there is one angel. They then find one name "Raum" They then try to look through the Bible for a passage about this they then found another name "Dantalion" They then suddenly find a bunch of the names of the demons "Incubus" "Forneus" "Xaphan" "Belial" "Moloch" They then realise there is a bible verse Revelation 13.1 which reads "And I stood upon the sand of the sea, I saw the beast rise up from the sea, having seven heads, and ten horns, and upon his horns, ten crowns. They then discover the code which was "7 10 1" it opens and tells them to turn the dials to the corresponding first letter of the devil's name in alphabetical order. They then need to put them in alphabetical order however Eva had already done that they then collect the rosary and leave the room. They then have to vote for two people to perform the exorcism in a twist Matt Haag volunteers then the people voted in our Sierra Furtado and Matt Haag after Matt Haag gets back from the basement without Sierra Furtado due to her convulsing and dying. Matt Haag then explains he killed Sierra Furtado, Eva like the others is dumbfounded and is outraged at Matt Haag for causing Sierra Furtado's death. After they return the cross to the Priest he gives Eva and the group his journal on his observations of the other owners. They then put the artifacts away and have to find the 4 other owners. Matt Haag then starts saying it's useless they are all going to die and that they are never going to leave the house. Episode 7 - 'Mermaid Tails Eva expresses anger towards Matt Haag and is a large role in his death. '''Episode 8 - 'All Out War Eva was chosen to play the Russian Roulette with Timothy. 'Episode 9 - 'Wicked Hallucinations Eva was chosen to throw the rings in order to save Oli and succeeded. 'Episode 10 - 'Betrayal At The House On The Hill Season 2 'Episode 1 - 'The Masquerade Part I Eva was invited to a ball set in the Victorian Era however after judging by last time Joey had a party where 8 people died she then grabbed a lighter and lit her invitation on fire saying "Not today, Satan!". Season 3 '''Episode 10 - The Finale Trivia * Eva is the only Escape the Night guest to have witnessed 6 deaths including Shane Dawson, Andrea Brooks, Justine Ezarik, GloZell Green, Timothy Delaghetto and Lele Pons. Quotes "not today Satan!"Category:Escape the Night Category:Cast Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Surviving Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Season 1 Category:Characters on Thumbnails Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Six Million Subscribers Category:Seven Million Subscribers Category:Eight Million Subscribers Category:LGBT+